


Dreams Of A Nightingale

by Earth_Phoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Eventual Romance, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, King Marvolo, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Prince Tom, Royal Gaunts, Royalty, Squire Harry, Suicide, Tragic Romance, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: AU. The Gaunt family are a ruthless Royal family, intent on taking over the neighboring Kingdoms.The Potters just want a better future of their children.





	1. Chapter One

Thunder roared as the rain came down in thick sheets, hammering on the castle’s draughty windows. Marvolo winced, he hoped the stained glass would not break, this was the worst storm he had seen in a very long time. Bad storms were not a good omen when you were awaiting the birth of a child. A scream ripped through the air, followed swiftly by another. He continued to pace outside the bedroom of his daughter, hands clasped behind his back. It was times like this he was glad that men did not have to carry the burden of bringing a child into the world.

Another scream and still the door remained firmly closed. His daughter, Merope, had been in labour for a while now. Longer than his wife had been with Merope, or his son, Morfin. He feared something was going, very, very wrong. He did not want to lose his daughter. He did not want to lose the child she was bringing into the world. He had been assured the child would be a boy by a local trusted Seer, and if that were true -. Marvolo sighed, feeling every bit his age. He was an old man, now. He needed this child to be a male heir, a granddaughter would be of no use at all.

~*~

The rain came down harder still as the night wore on. Lightning flashed across the sky. Morfin sat, slouched in a chair he had carved into a throne. If his sister had a son, he'd have to kill the little brat. He would not have his birth right taken from him, from some whore’s son! His father was a joke – a once ruthless King, the man had whipped up an army and marched into this Kingdom, the Kingdom of the Badger in his youth, declaring himself the rightful king. Marvolo had slaughtered entire villages; men, women and children had died in his father's desire to rule more than one Kingdom and now? Now the old man _negotiated_. The Lion Kingdom should have been theirs by now! Who would stop them? They were rulers of the Snake Kingdom, all that stood against them fell If his father could no longer stomach killing, then he should step aside and let someone who could rule.

The last Royal family had been killed without mercy, Marvolo had murdered them all, save the prettiest of the old King's daughter, whom he had forced into marriage and raped to acquire his children. Morfin had found his mother hanging from a rope, in his parent's bedroom when he was a small boy. She had taken her own life, rather than live and continue to play the happy wife of a killer. Morfin glared darkly, he had heard the rumours of what his father had done to those loyal to the old King. Of the babies, he had impaled on spikes, of the slaughter and rape of innocent women and his father had the nerve to wonder why his son was so screwed up?

It was no secret that Marvolo did not want Morfin to take the throne when he died, fearful that his son would screw up. That Morfin could not handle the pressure of ruling two kingdoms. That Morfin would lose the Kingdom of the Badgers. Morfin sneered, his army was strong, he could defend the Kingdoms. His father was a fool, gambling his throne on a brat from his _sister_.

As Morfin stood and began to pace his rooms, the church bells began to ring. He paused, listening intently. The people who had been waiting for news started to cheer. So, Merope had had a son. Too bad for her. It would be her first and last son.

~*~

Merope held her infant son tightly. He was healthy, at last. At last. She stared down at his innocent pink face, screwed up from crying and wanted to cry herself. He was perfect. She couldn't ask for more.

She glanced up when her father walked in and smiled, “Would you like to meet Thomas?” she asked, looking back down at the babe in her arms.

“Hullo,” said Marvolo, smiling down at the small child in his daughter's arms. “I thought for a moment you weren't going to make it,” he added, looking at his daughter closely. Merope looked exhausted but was smiling from ear to ear. The happiest smile he had ever seen on her face. Happier than the day he had given her, her first pony.

“Just a long labour,” Merope shrugged, tired.

“I'm sending you two home,” Marvolo informed his daughter, in a tone that brokered no arguments. “I need to know you're both safe and Morfin will know soon enough that you have a son,” Marvolo sighed, “The bells are already starting to ring.”

There was a tense pause between father and daughter. Both knew Morfin would hate a challenger to the throne and would stoop to killing his own nephew if he had too. Their stand-off ended when Thomas cried, his small face screwed up, demanding his mother's attention. Merope turned back to her son, running a soothing hand over his head, calming him with a gentle touch.

“For his sake,” she said softly, her soft brown eyes, locked on her child's.

~*~

The birth of a peasant child was always celebrated. Maybe not the extent that the Royals celebrated births, but they were celebrated all the same. Lily Potter could only laugh as her husband made more and more exuberant toasts in the local tavern. To her, to Harry, to anyone he clapped eyes on. James wasn't drunk, but he was sure well on his way to be wasted. Lily smiled tiredly, as Harry nursed from her. Times had been tough recently, for everyone. War was threatening to break out in the Kingdom of the Lions. Marvolo the evil Snake King was trying his damnedest to take over theirs.

James walked over to his wife and picked up his son, Harry yawned in his arms, turning his big green eyes on his dad. “Hey bud,” James looked excitedly up at Lily “We made him,” Harry was a week old and it still took James' breath away that he and Lily and made such a perfect little thing like Harry.

“I know, it's truly a miracle.” Lily smiled up her husband.  

The tavern doors bust open and Sirius Black stomped through them. The noise of the rain increased with the door open and Sirius slammed it shut. He was dripping wet, his normally well-groomed black locks coated with rain and dripping down his back. James waved enthusiastically, still holding a sleeping Harry in his arms. The baby opened one eye and gave a warning whimper. James stooped waving straight away. Sirius shook his head at his friend, amused and stomped over to them. The man was wrapped up in now rain drenched light fur and sweating profusely. He sat down heavily and shrugged out of them.

“How's the hunt been?” Lily asked. Sirius gave her a dark look.

“We keep getting hunters from the Snake Kingdom entering our forest because they are supposedly gathering enough food for Prince Thomas’ naming ceremony.” Sirius scoffed “Codswallop of course, they're scouting our lands, trying to find the Kingdoms weak points. We're spending more time chasing the shits out than actually hunting.” James placed a large tankard of Ale in front of his best friend.

“The sooner we're ordered the kill them the better,” James agreed darkly. James was a Knight in the King's Army and was frustrated that his King had repeatedly kept them from fighting the Snakes. Pleading patience and tolerance.

“If they interrupted one of the _King_ 's hunting trips, maybe you'd get your chance to fight.” Lily suggested, taking Harry gently back from his father.

“Not even the Snakes are dumb enough to do that.” James sighed “Besides, they can’t risk anything that could be seen as a hostile action right now. Their new heir isn’t that much older than Harry.”

“Our only hope is they stay toeing the line and the new heir doesn’t grew up to become Marvolo 2.0.” Sirius drained his ale. No one needed another Marvolo at his peak evilness.

“If the rumours about the new heir not even being in the country are true, maybe we have a chance.” James stroked his son’s face. He could hope things would work out and that his son’s future was better than the current present. There was thoughtful silence at the table. Ever since the Prince was born a few months ago, rumours had filtered through then Kingdoms, suggesting that the Prince had been taken into hiding.

“At any rate, at least we know Prince Morfin will never be King.” The small group breathed a joint sigh of relief. Morfin was insane. A bad evil king was better than an insane one.

“Thank goodness for small mercies.” Lily gently kissed her son of the forehead. Lily and Merope may not have a lot in common, but they shared one thing in common – they would do anything for their sons.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Lily are worried; Merope has teaching moment and Harry and Thomas start inching their way towards friendship.

The news everyone feared would one day come arrived too soon for many. King Marvolo was dead; Morfin now ruled.

At dawn, the day after he was as announced King, Morfin attacked. The fearless inhabitants of the Lion Kingdom fought to defend the only Kingdom that hadn’t fallen into the brutal family’s hands.

Morfin lacked mercy and sent his armies out to destroy everything, if the Lions wouldn’t fall to him, he would kill them all.

~

Thomas waited impatiently as his squire fumbled in saddling up his horse. The pre-dawn light was going brighter with every passing minute and Thomas was restless with the need to ride. He was supposed to ride with someone, _just in case_ , but he had already instructed this new Squire that today, he would ride alone. He wanted to snap at his squire but bit back any retorts, he was supposed to be sneaking out. Shouting at his incompetent squire would draw unwanted attention to him.

‘Ready, My Lord.’ His square knelt, head bowed in respect. Thomas pushed down the feeling of frustration he got every time a servant called him “lord”, it wasn’t their fault he had to remind himself. He and his mother were in hiding after all. He had been introduced as a mere heir, his mother taking the title of “Lady”. It was a low rank, but one that allowed them to hide from his deadly and unstable uncle. He was a _Prince_ and one day, everyone would address him by his correct title.

Thomas hated his uncle. Though he had never met the man, he hated him for forcing him into hiding like a coward. Instead of simply inheriting his birth right, he would have to one-day fight for it. He would carve out his uncle’s heart and put his head on a spike for the insult. The King had chosen him as heir, not his mentally deficient bastard of an uncle.

‘My lord?’ Thomas was pulled from his thoughts by the squire, who was looking at him with concern. Tom balled his hands into fists and kicked the squire in the face.

‘You had better not have messed the saddle up this time,’ he sneered. The squire looked down, his body quacking in fear. Thomas huffed, one day everyone would know who he really was and then, they’d show real fear.

‘Thomas!’ He scowled at the sound of his mother’s voice. How did she always know when he was trying to sneak off?

‘Mother.’ He turned towards her and bowed respectfully, back stiff.

‘That is not how we treat servants. We are guests in their country, show some respect.’ The raven-haired woman marched over to her son, her long hair blowing in the wind, making her look majestic and powerful.

‘But -,’ Merope cuffed him around the head, a sour look on her face.

‘Learning some humility wouldn’t hurt. Having a title does not make you better than anyone else.’

‘Yes, but-.’ Thomas’ arguments died on his lips. His mother did not stand for any foolishness.

‘I think a lesson is in order.’ Merope grabbed her son by his arm firmly and dragged him into the manor they were currently staying it. Being constantly on the move had changed Merope. Gone was the weak, foolish girl who allowed her emotions to control her; Merope was now more refined, calculated. She had re-educated herself, reading books from philosopher’s instead of simple romance stories as had been her way. She saw danger lurking in every shadow. Often there was danger lurking in the shadows.

She threw the boy into her room and closed the door firmly behind her. Thomas was a gangly eleven-year-old, all legs and arms and not very sure what do with them. He was growing faster than ever before her eyes and sooner than she’d like, he’d be a man. She could not allow him to grow to an angry and uncaring man. The country needed a strong, compassionate leader, not another brute. If they wanted to regain and keep the throne, Thomas needed to smarten up and quickly.

‘What is your plan for facing your Uncle, hmm?’ Merope sat down in a comfortable wooden chair by the fireplace. She faced her son calmly. The boy stood near the only window in the room, still having to stand on tip toes to see out of it.

‘Get an army and fight him?’ Thomas looked unsure of himself. Away from small squires to bully, he was still very much a child.

‘And where are you going to get that army?’ Merope crossed her hands on her lap and looked inquiringly at her soon.

‘...Local people?’

‘Correct. You need the people of this land, who have taken us in to help you. How willing, do you think they will be to die for you, when you treat their children this way?’

‘I could just order them, if they knew who I was…,’ Thomas let the sentence die as his mother frowned him.

‘Not very likely. We are not from this country; these people do not owe loyalty to us. Your Uncle, is attempting to take over this country by force. These people are fighting for their freedom, not to help you.’ Thomas hung his head and kicked at the ground sullenly. Merope’s tone softened some ‘Our lands have disliked and distrusted each other for hundreds of years. We have a chance of uniting them under peace and have them support us – but we can not achieve that if tales of a mean little boy begin to spread.’

Thomas’ face flushed, ‘I’m sorry Mother.’

‘Do not apologise to me, apologise to the Squire you kicked. Do you know who his father is?’ Thomas shook his head, black hair flopping about madly. ‘His father is a Knight. A skilled fighter and someone you will need on your side in the coming battle. The Knights will not help you, if you take your temper out on their children’s faces.’

Thomas stopped kicking the ground in front of him and blinked back tears. This just wasn’t fair! He should be living in a Castle, being waited on hand and foot, with plenty of food and a warm bed. He and his mother deserved better than this. Better than sleeping on the ground when there wasn’t an Inn nearby or a carriage to ride in. Better than having to save food when on journeys, never knowing when they would be able to buy more. There was a better life for him and he was forbidden to live it.

‘Come here,’ Merope opened her arms and Thomas rushed into them, cuddling up to his mother like a small child. Merope placed a tender kiss on his head. ‘You shouldn’t have to been worrying about this so young, but it can’t be helped. You need to learn how to charm and be sociable to people.’

Thomas chewed on his bottom lip, nodding his head carefully. Merope sighed. ‘Go on, go apologise to that young boy and remember – don’t stray too far.’

~

Thomas found the squire in the stables, standing next to the horse, talking quietly to it and stroking the creature’s powerful neck. He hadn’t taken the saddle of the horse yet, which was good, because Thomas would have found it harder to be apologise if he had.

‘I’m sorry.’ He couldn’t meet the Squire’s surprised green eyes.

‘Accepted, my Lord.’ The boy bowed respectfully.

‘What’s your name?’ Thomas asked before he could stop himself. He had been given this Squire a week ago and hadn’t bothered to learn his name, not that he ever did. They moved around too much to bother anymore. His mother’s words were circling around his mind however. _“A mean little boy,”_ that’s what people thought of him. He could prove those people wrong.

‘Harry, my Lord.’ The boy bowed again. ‘Where’s your horse?’

Harry looked surprised ‘You said you wanted to be alone, my Lord.’

‘I changed my mind, saddle up.’ Harry blinked at him in surprise, uncertainty clouding his green eyes for a moment and then hurried to obey the command.

~

Harry kept his head bowed respectfully as he rode a short distance behind the young lord. Every so often he would allow his bright green eyes to flick upwards, sneaking glances at other boy. Tom was about his own age he guessed.

He had never served under a Lord so young, most Lords that passed through and needed the aid of a Squire were from the Snake Kingdom and looked down him. Lady Merope claimed to have come from the Raven Kingdom and spoke highly of the universities there. He wasn’t sure how much he believed that. It was rare to see anyone from the Raven Kingdom and when they did travel into the Lion Kingdom, they all shared the same lofty far away look in their eyes.

Harry _really_ wanted to ask Lord Thomas where he came from but knew better to ask. The curiosity burned at him though. His inquisitive nature had gotten him more than one cuff round the ear from the grown ups around him. He was going to have to think of way that would satisfy his curiosity without landing him in trouble again.

~

Lily was kneading bread when James returned home. Tired and grumpy, he stopped over to the fireplace and sat heavily in front of it. Lily finished kneading the bread and walked over to her husband. She cuddled up beside him, offering what little support she could.

‘The negotiations have fallen through,’ Exhaustion laced his words, making Lily’s heart drop.

‘W-why?’ Lily licked her dry lips, eye soft green eyes never leaving her husband’s face.

‘King Morfin added a new demand, he wants one of the princesses.’ The two looked at each other, annoyance and resentment towards Morfin was clear to see on both their faces.

‘Isn’t he already married?’ Lily whispered quietly. They had agreed to most of the mad King’s terms, what on Earth did he need a Princess for?

‘Yup,’ James ran a hand tiredly over his face. ‘That doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to rub the King’s face in it however.’

‘Now what?’ She knew, in her heart she knew.

‘The war continues.’ No one had really believed it when Morfin sent out a peace envoy and began his twisted notions of peace talks. Their King, however, was growing older. A end to the war would resolve several issues within the Royal Court. With the latest talks once more breaking down, the only option left was to continue fighting.

‘It can’t, James – we’re running out of food.’ Panic was rising inside her, the last few years had been hard. The Snake people had control of their forests. The men weren’t bringing much meat home anymore and the crops had been failing. Tonight, the children had gone to bed hungry. _Something needed to be done._

‘Lily I know,’ Tears of frustration and humiliation prickled the back of James’ eyes. He was supposed to _provide_ for his family.

‘Molly’s oldest boy has gone South, there are rumours that the Badgers are willing to open their lands to us. We could move South, make a new life for ourselves.’ The words felt hollow. Lily had been born and raised here, in the Lion Kingdom, the idea of moving was – it was the right thing to do. For the survival of her family. Morfin would see them dead.

James bowed his head. 'If things don’t improve.' He agreed softly.

~

Harry left early the next morning. The plan was simple. Go to the Inn before Lord Thomas and his mother woke up, sneak down to the kitchens and borrow some food. He didn’t like stealing, but what other choice did he have? He had overheard James and Lily’s conversation the previous night. They were scared, worried about how they would continue to feed the family and the Inn had plenty of food. He would just have to replace it when he started making real money.

He carefully selected food that looked like it was part of the leftovers and wrapped them in clean cloth. His mother wouldn’t approve, but she would at least be grateful.

‘What are you doing?’

Harry froze, cursing his luck. ‘I’m….,’ He trailed off, unable to think of a convincing lie.

‘You’re stealing.’ Harry looked up long enough to see the amused look on Lord Thomas’ face.

‘I was gong to replace it. My family are hungry.’ _Everyone is hungry_ , he added silently.

The smile dropped from Thomas’ face. ‘Are – are people eating well, here?’

Harry cocked his head, studying the young lord before him. ‘The Kingdom of the Snakes are pressuring our people into ending the war by destroying our food. People are starving.’

‘Oh.’ Thomas looked uncomfortable. While he and his mother travelled a lot, they had always travelled with servants and everyone seemed to eat enough, certainly he had never gone without a meal.

‘Here.’ Thomas walked into the kitchen and headed straight to the pantry. He removed several loafs of bread, along with some dried meats and cheese. ‘It’s not much,’ Thomas chewed on his bottom lip ‘I was coming down for a snack anyway. If anyone says anything, I’ll take the blame.’

Harry blinked up from where he was kneeling on the floor. ‘I - thank you.’

‘I’ll tell Mother, she won’t stand for it.’ The conviction in Thomas’ voice stunned Harry.

Harry rose, making small steps towards Thomas. ‘It’s a pity you couldn’t do anything about King Morfin.’

Thomas narrowed his eyes. He couldn’t do anything for now. ‘Everyone really hates him, huh?’

‘How can you like someone who wants you dead?’ Harry asked softly. He wrapped the food Thomas had provided with the others and then slipped it into his bag. ‘I promise to come back as quickly I as can.’

Thomas waved off Harry’s concern. ‘I don’t intend to get up very early today.’ He smiled at Harry, who smiled shyly back.

‘Thanks, you’re a real friend.’ On impulse Harry reached out and hugged Thomas. Blushing bright red, Harry sprinted off, before Thomas could revert back to his old self and yell at him.

Thomas waited until Harry had left the kitchens before allowing the surprise and joy to show on his face. Harry had called him “friend” even though he had been beastly yesterday. He had a _friend_. Mother was going to be so pleased.


End file.
